


Amerikanskiy

by sabriel82



Series: She was Natalia [3]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Red Room, hair ties, like the guy does one creepy thing and then she fuckin' wrecks him, more of natasha's red room training, nothing actually happens, vaguely alluded to child molestation, where she meets bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel82/pseuds/sabriel82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natalia gets a mission from Ivan to test her true loyalties. <strong>this is actually part three of she was natalia!!</strong> this happens BEFORE  whittling down. nat meets bucky and hair ties are a foreign concept to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amerikanskiy

**Author's Note:**

> *I tried to get it to indent but it didn't work so I'm sorry that it's so blocky and weird.

She readied herself for practice, the same as she did everyday : tied her shoes, combed and pulled back her hair, grabbed her bag from where her instructor had instructed she leave it (under her pillow), and headed to the long hall for the morning meal.  


the morning meal was potatoes and beef, so she assumed that today’s training would be harder than yesterday’s.  


after the meal time, she went to her first lesson of the day, one on proper support and footing, and balancing for long periods of time. She swallowed a yelp when she was tackled off of her post by Svetlana, and her foot rolled painfully underneath her.She retaliated with a vicious kick to Svetlana’s chin, pointing her toes and using her forward momentum to rise back up even as the girl fell. She reassumed her pose and spared no other glance to the hacking girl on the floor, she was not going to give up her place over a petty, jealous girl. her instructor came around some time after, and she was led away from the first practice room and into another, where bags hung from the ceiling and ropes made interconnected pathways above their heads.  


“Natalia, you have been chosen to advance even farther than your peers, _dorogoy_. but first they must see your skill. “ She didn’t ask who ‘they’ were, there was no reason. this was about furthering herself. most tests of her skill involved weapons of some kind, but as she glanced around the room she saw nothing out of place save for the new man, who always wore gloves, and the chair that seemed to follow him.  


her instructor left, and another approached. Ivan, who she assumed was the instructor of the instructors. he knelt in front of her, blocking her view of her instructor and the new man “Natalia, correct? I am Ivan, and we have a very important test for you today, do you understand?” He asked in an almost gentle tone of voice, and she felt no doubt that this man was the man in charge. “ _da_ \- yes, I understand” and Ivan smirked at her stumble from russian to english, then pulled a small knife from his pants leg and wrapped her hand around it. “ you have until lights out tonight to kill your Instructor, Natalia, and you must do it without gaining the attention of any of the other girls, do you understand?” her eyes widened but she nodded, shock not allowing much else “I know it seems harsh, but he’s been instructing you all wrong, _moya malenkaya pauk_ , and you’re the only one he’ll let close enough to do it.” She nodded again, and tried to swallow the tightness in her chest down, and instead of asking why asked  


“who will be my instructor, then?”  


Ivan smirked, this one was sharp, she would go far.  


“see that man? he will be your instructor. but only if you succeed. now, go, _malenkaya pauk_ , and make us proud, yes?”  


Natalia nodded her head, and walked to where her instructor was waiting  


“how did it go, _mishka_? have you passed?” her instructor target asked.  


“they haven’t decided yet, sir. I’m to report to them at lights out tonight.”  


“ah, I see.. do YOU think you passed?”  


“not yet, sir.”  


they rounded a corner, into the storage hall, an low traffic area, and Natalia palmed her knife.  


“not yet? how can you not know yet?” the target chuckled, and looked at her quizzically  


“because, I haven’t fulfilled my test yet”

with this she lunged, swiping at her instructor and slashing him across his cheek and brow. not a death wound. incapacitating, hindering, but not fatal. this next one would be though. he threw up his arms to try and block her blade, and she slashed across both of his forearms in one wide arc, hoping to catch an artery. he yowled in pain and Natalia heard faint footstep coming from the opposite end of the hall. she panicked for a second before remembering what Ivan had called her _pauk_ , spider. he didn’t seem like the type to give out pet names so easily, so she thought of what spiders do: they are sneaky, they are cunning, they are _**dangerous**_. She suddenly gasped and threw herself on her targets knees, sobbing “they made me do it, _nyet ,nyet!_ I can’t do it, instructor!” he looked puzzled and peered down at her or just a moment. She started quaking, drew a small slash across her leg to summon tears, she had to be utterly convincing. the footsteps had stopped but who knew for how long? “oh, _mishka_. my little one. I can get you out, we can leave together, _mishka_ , how does that sound?” he drew a finger across her lips and suddenly Natalia knew why Ivan was making her do it. he was sick. the worst kind of sick. “w-we could? go?”  


“of course, _mishka_.”  


She looked up at him, hopeful, and he drew her into his arms, she tucked her knife arm up against her neck, and nestled it under her chin until he had her nestled under his chin. then she stabbed the knife through the side of his neck, and quickly pulled it out, spurts of blood sprayed from his neck and drenched her ratty clothes “w. hy?” h gurgled and looked at her with confusion  


“because I am not _mishka_ , I am Natalia. and I am _Pauk_ , not your plaything.”  


with that she ducked into an abandoned store closet when she heard the footsteps start up again. she climbed on top of a crate when she heard a shriek and hoisted herself into the vent when one of the other girls shrieked for their instructor.  


She wormed her way through the vents and dropped down in front of the man  


the asset smirked at the child in front of him. blood-drenched, skinny , but still holding herself upright with the grit and determination of someone he used to know? his head ached and he winced _you don’t know anyone._ _**he saw a flash of blonde hair, bony arms and scrawny legs, a short candle stub and someone holding rosary beads. you are to be the new fist of hydra**_ he clenched his metal fist and heard the girl gasp when the seams of his glove ripped _**bucky no!**_ he swung wildly and felt his arm connect with something firm, a yelp. a kick.  


“instructor’s are not allowed to harm us bodily. there are rules". _**I can take care of myself. had him on the ropes** ___  


__mishka. pah. how long have i fallen for that fake caring stuff.I am in the red room, learning to defend the motherland , the only mother I have . because you killed your own. has it ever been confirmed? red hair is plenty common. not red like ours. this new man, is he going to be like the last instructor? will he try to make me his mishka too? he’ll be harder to fight if it came to it, nothing like the fat man was. peh. old dirty pig man. who does he think he is. does he not know where he worked. is he unaware that any of the girls he tried to save could kill him the same way i did. unless.. is it common among instructors to pick their mishka’s? is that why diana looks at her instructor with such a blank face? where is that vent i need? i know there’s one somewhere in that room. ah, da. here. come on. the new man. the instructor. his glove, is that.. metal? AIH! does he not know the rules? you don’t hit your girls.  


the man looked at her , wide eyed , like he didn’t know where he was for a minute,concerned for her?before apologizing for kicking her and was she alright?  


“alright? sorry?” She echoed, these were foreign concepts, and sorry was for children. “I am still able to perform optimally, sir.”  


the man seemed to shake off the last vestiges of whatever spell he’d been under and schooled his face into the hard compassionless mask again, but now Natalia knew better, and she wasn’t as scared of this big _Amerikanskiy_ with the metal arm. her new instructor.  


classes resumed as she assumed they would, and there was no more talk of the old instructor, aside from the murmurings about Svetlana’s disappearance, since she was the one who found him.  


they traded up her clothes, to a sturdy pair of jeans and a heavy shirt with a hood for training and a loose pair of light pants and a red long sleeve for classes. they also gave her a small elastic band encased in black fabric. “what’s this?”  


the _Amerikanskiy_ sighed and took it from her hands, “like this, wisegal.” and gathered all his hair into his hands, and twisted the hair thing into it, until the _shtuchka_ held all of his hair up off his face. he then pulled it straight up and off his hair and handed it back to her “you use it to do your hair. i dunno what they call ‘em though.”he said and shrugged. She grabbed the huge handfuls of her red curls and pulled them back to where she wanted the hair to sit and pulled all her hair through the elastic, and twisted it over and pulled it through again. after that she could barely get her fingers out of the bunch for fear of breaking it.  


that night, after lights out, she practiced doing and undoing her hair in different ways, to see how useful this little black band really was. (it was her god.)  


She continued her training, went on increasingly difficult missions (including pickpocketing Ivan himself) and the number of girls continued to drop, slowly but surely.

**Author's Note:**

> extensive research was done on the origins of rubber hair ties like we know today. it's historically accurate in that part. it's going to get darker from here until Clint shows up and then it get better, for anyone who's stuck with it so far.


End file.
